The Ballad of Mathusala and The Chosen One
One was chosen, the other was zero, they fought while frozen, the compassion to be hero. for honor and glory, The met in a match, planning for victory, yet they found a catch, There is no victory only death. They fought over hill, and on the farthest planes, they fought to kill, with only suffering for there pains, they fought for months and days, through winter chill, and the warmest summer rays, they fought completely still, yet they had there thoughts set, there goals in kind, the day they had first met, this was a battle of the mind, There is no victory only death. There can be only one hero, to save the whole of mankind, so the one they called zero, left with no gain in mind, yet some are destined to fall, and then rise to fight once more, the chosen one did try to call, but became a legend arcane in lore, his blood rose in protest, at the new champion of good, and soon he progressed, that only he could be should, and he lost his mind, his soul followed after, and then he in kind, Initiated total disaster. There is no victory only death. He found the hero, and together they clashed, that one named zero, believed he had found his match, they were stuck forever, skills of death mastered, doomed to be killed together, for death can not be captured, locked in an epic battle, of both magic and might, to the end of times travel, with no true end in sight, There is no victory only death. One was chosen, the other was zero, they fought and neither came out, there can only be one hero, that will soon come about, When Heaven Fights, and hell Freezes over, One will show might, while the other takes cover, the end draws near, while hope could arise people cower in fear, they pear towards the sunrise, yet the horizon shook, for here is what they say, they are coming look, there will be no day, There is no victory only death. Yet hope remains, while the world can believe it, look past their own pains, and the people will see it, There is light in the Darkness, as long as we look, and soon evil will be powerless, and have to give up what it took, So come now sisters and brothers, you great Comrades in arms, I tell you let us fight for others and rectify, now, all harms, If we give in to our greed, then all that was will have been, Yet together we might succeed, if we do nothing then, There will be no Victory only Death Notes * I was very very tired when I wrote this. * I had no clue what it meant * I still don't know what it meant * It was my birthday when I wrote it. * I was probably phased out because when I do something nuts like writing this I phase out. Category:Other